Howlandsburg Cemetery, Ross Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan, USA
Howlandsburg Cemetery, Ross Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan, USA General * location: South of East "G" Avenue, between 37th and 38th Streets * condition: inactive; well-maintained *General Views of Cemetery: :* Cemetery Sign :* Looking NW :* Looking SW Grave List guide: transcriptions from West to East, North to South Family Plot marker, Graves 1 through 6 (inclusive), with solid border, inscription: Anderton view view on marker :Grave 1 - John. Son of Died Nov. 12, 1861, AE. 3 Y'rs :Grave 2 - George Anderton, Died Aug. 6, 1862, Aged 3 Y'rs :Grave 3 - William, Son of Thomas & Ann Anderton, Died Apr. 15, 18?0, Aged 20 Y'rs, 1 Mo & 5 D's. :Grave 4 - ? Thomas Anderton, who Died Nov. 22, 1892, Aged ? Y'rs ? M's 20 d's ? :Grave 5 - illegible :Grave 6 - John W. ?, ? & ?, Died ? Grave 7 - illegible Grave 8 - John H., Son of ?, Died July 18, 1859, AE. 3 Yrs. 13 ds, Thou art gone but not forgotten Grave 9 - J.T. Vandenburg, 1863 - 1910 view view Grave 10 - Charity Vi?la, Daughter of ?, ?, Died May 25, 1805, God loves you Family Plot without common marker, Graves 11 through 15 (inclusive), with solid border, with three plot blocks initialed: R :Grave 11 - Ella Rosella, Dau. of A.A. & M.A. Russell, Sept. 22, 1858 : Grave 12 - Alla Idella, Dau. of A.A. & M.A. Russell, Mar. 29, 1863 - Sept. 15, 1864 :Grave 13 - At rest, Chrissie M. Hall, Wife of A.A. Russell, July 7, 1838 - Mar. 8, 1901 :Grave 14 - Mother, Margaret A. Martin, Wife of A.A. Russell, May 10, 1834 - Aug. 27, 1874 : Grave 15 - A. A. Russell, Co. L. 6 Mich. CAV. Grave 16 - Mother, Charlotte L. Pattison, 1829 - 1905 Grave 17 - Philip Ernst ? symbol Grave 18 - ? son of ? died ? 182 ? symbol Grave 19 - artifact, unknown if grave marker view Grave 20 - illegible Grave 21 - Isaac Merrill, Born Aug. 2, 1805, Died Nov. 1, 1857. symbol Grave 22, three names on one marker, common inscription: Bailey :Grave 22a - John N., 1837 - 1875 :Grave 22b - Susannah, 1797 - 1877 :Grave 22c - James, 1790 - 1854 Grave 23 - Francis, Daughter of ? S.?. & S. ?, Died Jan. 11, 1852. A.E. 4 Yrs., 4 M. & 25 Ds. Grave 24 - artifact, appears to be marker base only Grave 25 - Lydia M. ?, B.M. Merrill, Died Dec. 15, 1859. Aged 25 Yrs. 2 M & 22 Ds. ? lower, right-hand corner appears: Shafers, B. Creek symbol Grave 26 - James, Son of P. & O. Granl, Nov. 23, 1861, Aged 1 Yr. & 8 Ms. view Grave 27 - William Sul?er, Born May 5, 181?, Died Jan. 27, 1890, Aged ? Mos symbol Grave 28 - Catharine ? symbol Grave 29 - David Mergill, ? June 18, 18??, ? Family Plot marker, Graves 30 & 31 (inclusive), inscription: ?drick ?ser, Died ? 4, 1889 ? 8 Y ?; ?phia ?ason, ? Died ? 13, 1890 ? 76 Yrs; ? ed ? ?uel Carson; Hiser with plot blocks initiated: H :Grave 30 - Father :Grave 31 - Mother Grave 32 - Parker Hooker, Died Dec. 9, 1871. Aged 80 yrs, 7 mos & 17 ds. Malinda, his wife, Died Aug. 19, 1863. Aged 83 yrs, 3 mos. & 3 ds. view Grave 33 - Samuel Hiser, Died Jan. 19, 1889, Aged 53 Y's, 4 M's. ? Grave 34 - Elsie A., Dau. of J.B. & L.R. Sterns. Died Jan. 15, 1863. Aged 2 Y'rs., 9 m's & 14 d's. I wa? Grave 35 - Joseph Simpson, Died Aug. 3, 1850, Ag'd. 54 y'rs. Family Plot marker, Graves 36 through 42 (inclusive), with solid border, inscription: Howland; Margaret, Wife of E.K. Howland, Died Sept. 20, 1848, Aged 51 Y'rs 6 Mo's; Edward K. Howland, Died Sept. 12, 1881, Aged 80 years. with four plot blocks initialed: H on marker: woman with anchor, bundle of wheat view view :Grave 36 - DeWitt C., Son of E.K. & Margaret Howland, Died May 7th 1846, AE. 20 y'rs 11 mo & 15 ds :Grave 37 - Mother :Grave 38 - Father :Grave 39, with foot marker, two names on one marker, common inscription: Howland ::Grave 39a - S. Howland, May 18, 1822 - Aug. 1, 1908 ::Grave 39b - Sarah B. Howland, Feb. 15, 1830 - Mar. 5, 1897. :Grave 40, with foot marker - Howland; A.O. Howland, Aug. 15, 1870 - Aug. 11, 1896. :Grave 41 - DeWitt C. Howland, Dec. 12, 1848 - July 8, 1861. :Grave 42 - At ? in Heaven, DeWitt C., Son of ? Died ? 1816 ? foot marker appears: D.C.H. symbol Grave 43 - Rachel, Wife of Joseph Palmer, Died Mar. 15, 1880, Aged 82 Y'rs, Blessed are the dead who die in the Lord. Grave 44 - Mary E., Wife of Henry D. Palmer, Died Jan. 13, 1898, Aged 69 Y'rs Grave 45 - H. D. Palmer, 1824 - 1911 Grave 46 - illegible * There are also approximately 10 metal posts, which have been severed at ground level, scattered (apparently randomly) throughout the cemetery. It is unknown if these mark graves. Notes * "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; photographs taken 22 July 2000 (except that photographs for graves 3, 33 and 34 were taken 11 August 2001); all markers transcribed. Category:Kalamazoo County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Kalamazoo County, Michigan